


The Iron Bull and a Failed Attempt at Espionage Through Intoxication

by gaisang



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, The long answer involves The Iron Bull and a failed attempt at espionage through intoxication.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaisang/pseuds/gaisang
Summary: Sometimes, during the trading seasons Ivan manages to sneak away deeper into the cities. Staff left with Maris, who only passes him a knowing grin as he slips off into the crowd. Most people do nothing more than glare as he passes their booths in the market place; and he always counted his luck, as he slinks past groups of guards and Templars, that most simply do not care enough to question his destination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given on Tumblr during a bad time, so sorry if it's terrible, hah!  
> "Blood Lotus :: Is your character a lightweight when it comes to intoxicating substances? How did they come across this fact?"

Sometimes, during the trading seasons Ivan manages to sneak away deeper into the cities. Staff left with Maris, who only passes him a knowing grin as he slips off into the crowd. Most people do nothing more than glare as he passes their booths in the market place; and he always counted his luck, as he slinks past groups of guards and Templars, that most simply do not care enough to question his destination.

 

Tonight he watches the crowd from the back of the tavern it is the usual scene, humans celebrating some imagined victory, and drinking in some kind of unwelcome comradery, The serving girls who see him pinch their lips in thin lines, but do not point him out to anyone except each other. He has been to this Tavern before, he thinks, the name is familiar even if the city and humans are not. 

When a hush falls and waves out as heads turn to the door he finds his eyes drawn there as well. The newcomers large.

And he has… horns? Interest piqued Ivan’s eyes follow him through the crowds as his company pools in behind him, eyes lingering on the elf, and then the way legs shuffle aside to allow passage for someone smaller.

An elf, a dwarf, and a Qunari walk into a bar. Ivan snorts a broken-off laugh as the barkeep points in the direction of the empty tables around him. When they start making their way towards him Ivan thinks, very briefly, of leaving. But curiosity and hope of conversation has him stay put. Leaning his chin on his hand and gazing with open interest at the leaders horns.

When the man greets him openly, loudly, Ivan feels bubbles of glee and he waves to him and the rest.

“And who do the chargers and I have the honor of dining with tonight?”

“Lansen.” The false name came easy to him, in his usual chirrup of a voice, perhaps he had heard the name somewhere before? As of now, with men crowding his previously empty corner, he did not linger on the specifics for long.

“Well, Lansen, it’s a pleasure.” He pauses and thanks the serving girl as she passes around the ale they had ordered. “I’m The Iron Bull, and I have a proposition for you.”

Ivan raises his brows, wonders if a response is expected but can’t be bothered to come up with one and instead leans forward as if he holds any real interest in what the Qunari man might be offering.

The Iron Bull slides a tankard across the table to him, it is perhaps half full as the servings around him, and he looks up; truly curious now.

“Lansen, if you can drink that entire brew and still walk I promise on a man’s honor that I won’t interrogate you come morning.” For some reason The Iron Bull finds it funny to think he could achieve this and Ivan tilts the tankard up to examine the contents more closely.

“And if I can’t?” He grins in the way that always annoys his Keeper and The Iron Bull’s amusement grows.

“Then I’ll get all the information I need when you’re blackout drunk, and you might just remember me telling you this come morning.”

Ivan thinks for a moment as he stares back into the thicker-then-usual drink, in the end he decides it is a fair enough proposal, there’s been none of the usual threats of maiming and he shrugs before he takes a large gulp.

Fire spreads through his body faster than he can catch his breath and he lurches forward into the table, coughing in mild disgust and plenty of pain. Finally when the blaze settles into a warmth in his stomach Ivan looks up and catches the Qunari mans eye.

“You’re a funny man, The Iron Bull.” He laughs and gives what might have been meant to be a wink before he continues digging into the food that had been brought while Ivan had struggled with the intensity of his drink.

As they eat Ivan takes a more cautious route and sips. It’s far too strong to be any normal ale and he wonders where The Iron Bull had gotten it from; and how hard it is to get a hold of.

As he finishes, he notes that the warmth leaves a pleasant numbed tingle in his throat. He wonders idly, as he watches The Iron Bull finish his ale in one big gulp, if his cheeks are flushed.

“Now that we’re both done, do you mind if I help you back to your camp?” Ivan politely doesn’t mention no one else has finished eating, and doesn’t say he’d be comfortable staying, he doesn’t want a fight- especially when he is unarmed.

So he nods; “That sounds fair to me, but if my Keeper asks questions it’s on you to answer her.”

Ivan stands, wonders if the way his vision swims for a moment is normal but lets himself stabilize before straightening out. Pushing his chair back flush with the table he thanks the chargers for their company and wanders out into the chill of the night with The Iron Bull at his side.

“You’re keeping up well, kid, what did you says your name was again?”

Ivan looks at The Iron Bull and smiles. “Lansen, but it’s okay I know it’s pretty forgettable.”


End file.
